


Name from a Hat

by theconsultingtimehunter



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And More Fluff, Dean's Scrooge when it comes to christmas, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Mild Language, Molly's the only one from Sherlock so if you're looking for Superlock this is not the fix for you, Sam and Jo are matchmakers, Secret Santa, Student Castiel, Student Dean, Student Jo, Student Sam, Teacher Bobby, accidental study sessions, zero angst because the show is sad enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingtimehunter/pseuds/theconsultingtimehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean was trying to do was make it through the christmas season without murdering anybody. His teacher decides to screw with his plan and does a secret santa which gives some strange results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was ambushed as soon as he walked into the classroom by a santa hat wearing, christmas caroling Jo Harvelle which is about as terrifying as it sounds. 

Jo and Dean had been best friends since kindergarden when Dean had tried to steal Jo's sandwich and she had kicked his little ass into next week. Both of them had gotten sent home that day and, since all the rest of their classmates were stuck in school, had spent the rest of the day together plotting rebellion against their teacher. From that experience on, they'd been partners in crime, inseparable from each others side. Dean assumed everyone had always thought one day they'd get married and live out the rest of their lives together but they'd tried dating once and, well, the key word there is "tried". 

"Jesus, Jo! What's up with all the santa get-up?" Dean asked irritably as they walked to where they sat at the back of the classroom. 

"It's the first day of December, idiot. Christmas starts now." She said with the enthusiasm of a small puppy. Dean sighed, it was going to be another painfully long December.

His own family had never really been into the whole idea of "christmas cheer" or any of that bullshit. Sure, they exchanged a few presents christmas morning but they never really went all out with it. Sam, Dean's younger brother of three years, had really been the only one that had cared. For a little Dean had gone and bought a little tree that they could decorate but, even that died out by the time Sam had gotten into middle school. Jo, on the other hand, took every opportunity she could to celebrate, decorating her mom's bar/house with wreaths and christmas lights all with obscene amounts of gusto. 

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Settle down!" their homeroom teacher, Mr. Singer, called over the noise of thirty chatting students. "This year, since each homeroom is required to do at least one organized activity for the year, we're going to be doing Secret Santa or whatever you want to call it so it doesn't offend you." He said dryly in contrast to Jo's squeal of joy next to him. "I've put all of your names in a hat and you will be drawing out someone to give your gifts to. I'll also be writing down who you are assigned in order to make sure everyone receives gifts. So make a line and we'll begin secret santa or whatever you want to call it." 

Dean groaned. Great, just one more thing to think of during finals week, not that he'd be doing a prolific amount of studying anyway. 

"Oh get up Scrooge, it's not that bad, it's just a gift or two a week." Jo said, dragging him into the line. 

When they finally reached the front of the line Mr. Singer unceremoniously held out his baseball cap containing just a few more scraps of paper. 

"You better pull through Winchester. I don't want to fail you in homeroom." was all he said. Dean reached into the hat and grabbed a folded piece of paper and held it out to Mr. Singer who quickly made a small notation on his clipboard. He had the sheet back to Dean and moved on to Jo. 

Dean unfolded the paper and grimaced. 

Castiel Novak

The freak, figures. 

He shoved the paper in his pocket and turned around to Jo, "Who'd you get?" 

She grinned, "Garth." 

Dean laughed. His junior year he and Garth had been assigned as partners for a group project, much to Dean's initial dismay. There was no saying that the kid wasn't weird or insane but he was likable enough. He grew on Dean and by the end of the project they'd become friends and he'd joined Dean's small group of "family". 

"Who'd you get?"

"Castiel Novak."

"The attractive one?"

"The weirdo."

"So the attractive one?"

"Sure, Jo, the attractive one." Dean responded, deeply sarcastic.

"Well that should be fun." she said cheerfully. 

Dean let out a harsh laugh, "Yeah. Freakin' brilliant." 

"Oh cheer up, Winchester. It'll take, like, four seconds of your time." She said giving him a nudge as they walked back to their seats. 

"Can I have that in writing?" he asked which earned him a punch to the arm. 

\----------------- ---------------------- --------------------- -------------------

Turns out Castiel and Dean shared history together which Dean had never stayed awake long enough to notice. He looked over at the quiet boy now, ignoring the teacher per usual. He wore deep blue sweater that was probably about a size or two too big for him making the sleeves hang down over his hands. He had raven black hair that stuck up at odd angles and contrasted with sharp, intelligent, blue eyes. He was always quiet in his classes, in fact Dean wasn't sure if he ever had heard him say more than a yes or a no. According to others though, he was stilted and awkward and painfully formal with everyone. 

What the hell do you get a guy like that for secret santa? Dean wondered just as Castiel looked up and met his gaze. Dean looked cooly away but was conscious of the guy's focus for another ten seconds before Castiel lost interest and looked away. Dean turned back to his previous subject of interest who was now fully absorbed in a book that had nothing to do with history, based on the cover page pictures. 

"Books." Dean muttered with distain under his breath, trying to come up with a clever present to that effect. 

\---------------------- --------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------

Dean looked up sharply in surprise from packing away his history book in his backpack at the noise of someone clearing their throat to get his attention. He was met by a pair of patient, piercing blue eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" Castiel asked with general curiosity in his tone. His voice was a lot lower than Dean expected causing to do something of a mental double take. This must be a banner day, Dean though cynically, a whole sentence. 

"Uh nope. Why?" 

"You kept looking over at me during class. I assumed you had something you need to tell me." 

"What? Uh no- I wasn't- I mean, I was," Dean stuttered trying to find an acceptable reason to be caught staring at a dude in the middle of history class without giving away the secret santa business, which wouldn't have been so heart breaking but if failed Homeroom of all classes, even he would be ashamed. "I was just, uh, wondering if... you could maybe tutor me in history." Dean winced inwardly. Brilliant, Dean. Way to talk yourself into doing more work, he thought, silently berating himself.

Castiel looked surprised, "I'm not sure I am qualified-" 

"Yeah, don't worry about it, man." Dean said, jumping at the escape route. 

"-But I'd be more than willing to give it a try." Castiel finished.

Damn it. "Really, dude? That'd be awesome." 

"If you want to meet in the library after school, I'm available Tuesdays." 

"Yeah, that should work out great." 

Castiel held out his hand, "I'm Casitel." 

Dean reached out and shook it, "Dean."

Neither of them actually needed the introduction, both of them were pretty well known.

The jock and the freak.

"Way to go, Dean." he muttered to himself after Castiel had gone. "And you don't even have his phone number to cancel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't actually expecting to have such a positive turn out so thanks! That was really awesome. Well...its two months later and for sure not christmas time but eh I'll keep going. One of my goals this year is to actually finish a story I start so this might just be it, we'll see. Anyway sorry for the huge break, I mostly was just avoiding having to think up gifts as stupid as it sounds. So you guys get an especially long chapter this week. ~S

"I don't know Jo. What the hell do you get a guy like that?" Dean asked rolling over on his bed to stare at the ceiling. He'd originally called to get help with something for school, he couldn't remember what it was now, and had spent the last hour and a half on his bed hearing all about Jo's Christmas plans. In a way it was sort of nice that she was so into it all. It felt like she was some how making up for the anti-festival attitude of his entire household; like some how he got his required "Christmas cheer" vicariously through her. 

"Get him a book mark or something. Seriously though Dean, the first gift giving day is tomorrow. Talk about leaving it to the last minute" her voice came through the phone line.

"Oh piss off."

"How are you going to get it to him?"

"Well it conveniently lines up with the first day of our study session so I thought I'd just give it to him straight out. Pretend it's someone else and that crap."

"That is the most half-ass solution I've ever heard. Wait, since when do you study. No, not the most important question. Since when do you study with /him/?" She asked. 

"Jo, you're being a girl."

"Convenient considering I am one. Don't avoid my question, Winchester. And what goes on at these study sessions, hmm?" Dean could practically hear the air quotes around study. 

"Well I don't know. Studying maybe?" he retorted irritated. "It's kinda hard to say considering we haven't had one yet." 

"Hey, chill Winchester. I was only joking." 

"Yeah well don't." Dean was feeling oddly irritated by the whole thing, much more than he had the right to be. "Sorry, that was a little ridiculous." 

"Apology accepted, Denno. Now what was the reason you called for oh so long ago?"

\---

When his alarm went off the next morning Dean still didn't have a gift. He went around his morning routine looking at everything within sight to see if it was regift worthy. He supposed it was a bit tacky to give a toothbrush, might send the wrong message. He looked quickly around his room. There were various ACDC posters as well as some Kansas ones. That struck an idea, mix tape? He glanced quickly at the clock, not enough time to burn a CD. 

"Dean! Hurry up!" He heard Sam call from bellow. 

"Coming!" Dammit he was always leaving things for the last minute. He needed something, anything. He tore through the junk on his desk and shelves. There was nothing that was nice enough to give, and if it was nice he didn't want to part with it. 

"Dean!" 

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Dean said rushing down the stairs. He did one quick look around the living room and cursed under his breath. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, he was just about to leave when his eyes alighted on a vase of flowers Ellen, Jo's mom, had sent over. Muttering curses he grabbed a handful of the flowers and then trudged out to the car, not bothering to shake the water off first. 

There were few things Dean loved in this world, the first being his brother and the second being his car. The Impala was a beautiful thing, something his Dad had passed on to him when he'd first got his license. He'd taken wonderful care of it, better care than his father had if he was being honest, keeping the outside glossy and black and the leather seats free of any food or drink stains. There were few things he enjoyed more that rolling the windows down, turning up the music, and driving aimlessly around the open farmland that surrounded their small town when the weather was nice. The feeling of freedom that washed over him in correspondence with the wind was exhilarating. 

Therefore, it was saying something that even sitting behind the wheel of his Baby didn't lessen his foul mood. He looked over at Sam to see him staring suspiciously at the flowers. He looked up at Dean eyebrows raised. Dean sighed.

"It's for my secret santa." Dean answered the unspoken question

"Who is she?" Sam asked sounding far too innocent for his own good.

"He." Dean corrected before he realized how that sounded. Sam's eyebrows shot up and a large smirk settled on his face.

"Oh?" he said, amusement clear in his voice. 

"Oh shut it. It was the only thing around the house present worthy."

"Of course" Sam responded sweetly as Dean pulled out of the driveway. The next minute was filled with the sound of Sam smirking quite loudly in the passengers seat. 

"Jesus Sammy, people will be able to hear your sass across town, tone it down a bit will ya. You know what I mean." Sam laughed quietly and nodded in response. 

"I know, I just like seeing you unsettled. It's amusing." 

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

\---

If Dean hadn't been pissed at the sky, which had started to pelt them with hail about halfway through the day, when he walked into the library after school, he would have found Castiel's reaction to the bouquet of bedraggled flowers quite amusing. As it was, when Castiel raised his eyebrows and looked slightly flustered at the sight of the flowers it only sunk Dean deeper into his foul mood.

Dean sat down at the desk across from Castiel and plopped them unceremoniously on the desk, "From your secret santa." 

Castiel looked curiously at the flowers and Dean just added another thing to the list of suck that the day was composed of. He felt guilty about his present. Everyone else had brought their person chocolate or candy canes or, strangely enough, fuzzy socks. He'd felt rather silly all day carrying around a bouquet of flowers that appeared more and more wilted with every period. 

Castiel was silent for a few more painful seconds before he inexplicably smiled, reaching for them and holding them tenderly. 

"Flowers are a rare gift in winter." Castiel said looking at them softly. Dean sat there mildly stunned. "Both fragile and colorful, not qualities nature fosters around this time of year." 

Dean had absolutely no idea what to say to that.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose" 

Dean's comment seemed to send Castiel back to Earth, looking a bit sheepish. He delicately placed the flowers to one side of the desk, in view but out of the way. 

"So, history. Specifically, United States history, can be summarized by three things; Gold, God, and Glory." 

"Okay" 

Dean started off taking notes to Castiel lecture however they quickly disintegrated into mindless sentences. It was a habit of his developed in his early years of middle school where teachers just wanted to see you writing down something during class. When he realized it didn't matter what he was writing down and he discovered it was much less stressful when you didn't try to write down everything the teacher said. Dean had quickly switched to writing down whatever came to his head. It had become such a thoughtless activity over the years he hardly realized he was doing it anymore. He had notebooks full of internal monologues and in a way it was sort of fun to see what strange thoughts filled his early teenage mind. However it wasn't much help for retaining information.

"-and then to no surprise Ron was a jerk again, abandoning Harry and Hermione to find the horcruxes alone proving once again he is an awful friend to both-" 

"Woah, wait, what?" Dean asked suddenly snapping back to reality and tuning back into what Castiel was saying.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to pay attention again."

"Hang on, were you just bashing Ron Weasly?" Dean asked, both confused and protective. Ron was awesome despite what some people might say. A flicker of surprise flashed across Castiel's face before his expression took on a carefully blank expression Dean was now beginning to realize was a manufactured countenance. 

"Dean, why did you ask me to tutor you if you're just going to waste both of our time?" 

"Were you just bashing Ron Weasly?" Dean repeated. This time the look of mild surprise and curiosity didn't leave Castiel's face.

"Yes, I was."

"Dude, Ron's like the most awesome person in the whole book series." Dean retorted. This seemed to through Castiel for a definite loop. Dean could almost see the gears turning, processing and reevaluating. "What?" he asked uncomfortable under the calculating gaze.

"That was unexpected. Based on your attitude in school and your obvious action-based mindset I did not expect you to read." Castiel explain mechanically. "Also, I disagree with your statement. Ron is a flighty individual who is poorly written, especially when concerning internal conflict." 

Now it was obviously Deans turn to be slightly shocked.

"I'm going to ignore that slight on my personality and instead point out the fact that Ron stood by Harry for the majority of the seven books and was there when Harry needed him the most."

"Ron ran away when they were dealing with the horcuxes."

"He had the equivalent of the One Ring around his neck. That's not a fair example. He wasn't in his right mind." Again there was a moment of slight buffering before Castiel answered. Dean could literally see the change in opinion in regard to him that was taking place in Castiel. 

"He has no excuse during the Goblet of Fire however." 

"He was sick of being in Harry's shadow."

"Inadequate. Ron's soul character conflict revolves around him being in everyone else's 'shadow' as you call it," He made physical quotation marks with his hands much to Deans amusement. "It is remarkably self centered. Whereas, a person like Nevele would have been a much better companion for Harry as he cared much more about the general good than Ron did."

"That's bullshit, he-" A loud shush interrupted them, issued by the harrowed librarian who stood sentinel over the library. Without realizing it the two of them had got rather loud with their discussion. To Dean's surprise after a moment Castiel laughed softly.

"Well that was an extremely informative session." He stood up quickly, putting his book bag over one shoulder and lightly scooping up the flower from the desk. "I look forward to next week."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up with a start at the clearing of a throat above him.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said, standing next to his desk. Dean looked around quickly at the rest of his history class which had dispersed into groups of two spaced randomly around the classroom.

"Uh, hi. What's going on?" Dean asked, rubbing sleep out of his eye. Castiel slid into the seat next to him, pushing their desk together so they formed one large table. 

"We've just been assigned a group project. I was wondering if you would care to partner up?"

Dean cast a quick glance around at the rest of the groups looking around at who had paired with who, "Uh yeah sure man."

"I mean I don't want-" Castiel cut himself off as he watched Dean look around. "I just thought it would be logical considering we already plan to study together. If you would rather go with one of your friends..."

"What? No, man, I was just trying to catch up on what's going on." Dean spluttered as he realized Castiel had thought he'd been looking for another group. He looked down at the paper that had materialized in front of him at some point while he was sleeping. "Okay, so, give me the rundown on what it's about." 

After Castiel explained to him what the project was on and they'd decided what portion of history to do theirs on they settled down to read. Dean had stubbornly read the first paragraph of his section three times without absorbing any of the information before he gave up. He just kept getting distracted. Castiel would turn onto the next page or he'd accidentally kick him under the desk or rub arms with him. It was ridiculous. Eventually he just started "writing notes" that every once in a while did have a term or two mixed in in order to appear as if he was being productive. 

"Dean?"

"Huh? What?" He asked after being yanked out of his own head. 

"Are you alright?"

"'Course, why?"

"It's been fifteen minutes and you haven't turned a page in the book and you have half a page worth of your version of notes."

"I'm fine Castiel. I just don't work well in a loud environment." It was true, he wasn't talking bullshit. His rather small attention span always got the better of him in noisy classrooms when the only thing he was supposed to be doing was reading a boring history book. 

Castiel nodded quietly and went back to reading. Dean had just gotten through few sentences and was getting into the swing of things when he interrupted again, "You know-"

Seriously. "What?" Dean interrupted.

"I," he paused a little sheepish. "I was just going to suggest we could work on it at my house after school some days." 

Dean paused and considered, "I'm free Thursdays." 

"Okay."

"Okay." 

After that, Dean didn't feel so bad that his notes wouldn't be very helpful for the project. 

As the bell rang Castiel looked over from packing up his bag. "What are you writing down when you 'take notes'?" 

"What? Oh, nothing, just anything that comes into my head." Dean looked down his history notebook before stuffing it into his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder. "I don't really pay attention."

They walked across the classroom in silence.

"So you have no idea what you've written down?" Castiel asked holding open the classroom door for him. 

"Thanks." he said passing out into the cold. "And no. Why?" 

Castiel looked at him closely, scrutinizing his face as they made there way into the hallway. He really was attractive if he were being honest. Jo was right. Castiel looked at him a little longer before smiling slightly and shaking his head. "No reason." 

"Hey Dean!" Dean heard Sam's voice carry across the hallway. 

He turned around, nearly smacking his younger brother in the face with his elbow. "Hey Sammy." Sam looked Castiel curiously. "Oh, uh, Sam this is Castiel. Castiel this is Sam." 

Castiel held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Sam."

"You know, no one shakes hands anymore." Sam said with a smile shaking Castiel's hand despite his statement. "Hey, you didn't by any chance get a bouquet of flowers for a secret santa gift did you?" 

Dean quickly schooled his face blank, whipping the surprise off before Castiel saw it. 

Dammit Sam. You never could make anything easy. 

Castiel looked surprised. "Yes, I did. Why?" 

Dean hadn't seem Sam smile so wide since they were announcing a new Harry Potter spinoff. "Oh nothing, I just know who has you is all."

"Alright Sam enough. What do you want?" Dean thought it was time to interfere before any real meddling took place. Dean watched, to his surprise however, as Sam's face turned slightly red and he looked sheepishly at the floor. He looked both embarrassed and nervous and ecstatic all at once. Dean laughed in realization. "Come on Sam, spit it out. I've been waiting years for this." Castiel chuckled at his side.

"I'm not coming home from school with you today." 

"Oh really?" Dean feigned surprise. "And why's that young man?" That got another laugh out of Castiel and it was surprisingly nice. Castiel was so quiet all the time. It was good to hear him lighten up. 

"I have a date." He paused as if testing whether he would get away with only that explanation. When the silence stretched on he continued. "I have a date with Molly Hooper." 

"It's finally happened." Dean said with a laugh, giving his brother a bear hug. "Way to grow a pair Sam. It's about time." 

Sam grinned at him. "So it's okay I go?" 

"Course. I'm sick of you sighing, love-sick around the house anyway." 

Sam shoved him lightly. "Shut up."

"You need a ride home?" 

"No we're going to see a movie. I'll just take the bus back." 

"Alright, I'll tell Dad. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

"Because that narrows down the list so much." Sam scoffed. "Same goes for you." he said glancing quickly at Cas and winking. 

"Get out of here Samantha." Dean said pushing his head away and giving him a nudge down the hall. He took the hint thankfully. Dean turned back to Castiel who was doing an awful job at pretending he hadn't payed attention to the last part. Dean felt a little warm. 

"So," Castiel said after a pause. "Long-term crush?" 

Dean laughed, grateful for a topic. "You have no idea. Kids been pinning after her for almost a year now." 

Castiel meet Dean's eyes and smiled softly. Dean looked over his face; bright blue eyes, a hint of stubble, pale skin with cheeks turned pink from the cold, and hair that looked like it wouldn't lay flat unless you cut it all off. It took Dean a moment to realize he'd been staring. Now that he was aware of the silence between them, the eye contact felt a little too intimate for his comfort. 

"You have Harry Potter hair." Dean blurted in his discomfort. 

Castiel bursted out with laughter. Deep and long, filling the hallway with its sound. Dean, after a moment of embarrassment, joined him as well until they were both gasping for breath. 

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said with a smile, a full one this time. "I'll see you tomorrow at my house." He said and started to walk away. 

"Wait! Where do you live?" Dean asked before he got too far away. "And what time?" 

"I wrote my number in your history binder. Text me." 

Dean looked after him for a moment. When on earth could he have written his number down? He had been writing notes on it the whole time.

"Did you just get picked up by Castiel Novak?" Jo asked all of a sudden materializing next to Dean. He looked down at her in surprise. Standing next to her was her infallible best friend, and his as well, Charlie. 

"I'm fairly certain he did." Charlie said with a gleeful glint in her eye.

"What? No, of course not! We're just working on a project." He said irritated and turned away and set off toward his English class.

"Sounds like the beginning of a rom-com to me." He heard behind him as he stomped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with more fluffy stuff. I have to admit I wasn't intending on throwing in other characters in there but Molly and Sam would just be so awesome and bad ass and cute. She'll be the only one though so never fear. I just can't imagine Sam with anyone else...which is problematic because crossovers don't do well outside fanfics. Anyway hope you enjoy. Go ahead and tell me in the comments any advice or comments you have. 
> 
> ~S

**Author's Note:**

> So my homeroom is doing Secret Santa right now, hence the story. Plus it's CHRISTMAS TIME and I'm just dying for some fluffy Holiday nonsense. Let me know what you think and if I should keep going! ~S


End file.
